1. Field of the invention
The invention relates to a method for metallizing transparent conductive paths of indium tin oxide (ITO) such as may be found in dispaly devices.
2. Description of the prior art
German Pat. No. 28 07 350 discloses a liquid-crystal display device which has a glass substrate as a support for the display device and for an integrated circuit (IC chip). The substrate supports transparent conductive paths of indium oxide. The metallization of these conductive paths in the invisible part of the display device is effected by depositing two chromium-containing intermediate layers prior to the application of a gold layer. Five layers of chromium, copper, gold, copper and lead tin, respectively, are provided on the IC chip as a bonding layer. The metallization of the conductive paths, i.e. the deposition of the layers, is effected by an evaporation or sputtering process. These methods involve a great amount of energy and are technically complex.